The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for loading a riveting module, which is vertically displaceable between a lower placing position and an upper loading position, with blind rivet nuts using a rivet feed.
The feeding of blind rivet nuts and especially the loading of a riveting module with such blind rivet nuts still is problematical. The corresponding devices are rather complex and followingly rather cumber-some to maintain and produce or are not working sufficiently reliably.